Of Dreams and Blood
by IEatNinjas
Summary: Having wet dreams at his age, was normal- that was what Tsuna thought. But having the Vongola blood in him flipping his personality from seme to uke while uncharacteristically lusting and dreaming over his most innocent and caring guardian and… a-and WHAT? The only way to stop lusting over the other was to-?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Bored out of my mind and decided to make a new 8027 fic maybe three or two chapters long. Yeah, I'm stuck in between my other fics and somehow doing this made it much easier.

**Summary: **Having wet dreams at his age, was normal- that was what Tsuna thought. But having the Vongola blood in him flipping his personality from seme to uke while uncharacteristically lusting and dreaming over his most innocent and caring guardian and… and WHAT? The only way to stop lusting over the other was to-?

I suck at summaries as always.

* * *

Having wet dreams at his age, was normal- that was what Tsuna thought.

BUT having wet dreams about your _guy _friend and knowing you were most undeniably straight- that is just plain _wrong_.

Tsuna groaned as he buried his face into his hands as for the fifth time that week he woke up with another wet dream, starring…

Drum roll please…

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gah.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. His wet dreams were normal just a week ago (he was still unbearably embarrassed at the fact that he had wet dreams though), dreaming about girls and _Kyoko_, his one true love.

But now…

He was dreaming about _Yamamoto_.

Oh for the love of-

"_Tsuna…" Amber eyes so light and playful looked up at the shivering brunet above him. The kiss swollen lips were curved up into an elegant smirk as Tsuna squirmed in anticipation at what he should do next-_

The brunet shook his head fiercely.

NO! NO! NO!

It was wrong to think of your _best friend _that way! It was wrong to have your _best_ guy _friend _star in your lewd fantasies that way either!

No matter how _hot_ they were…

…It was still wrong!

Groaning once more at his stupid mind and his stupid dreams and fantasies, Tsuna buried his face into his pillow hoping that he could get rid of the image of Yamamoto's tongue trailing down his chest and-

Damn it! He was _so _not getting aroused from that!

Sitting up straight and frowning (and also blushing) at the mess he already made on his bed. Tsuna decided with a defeated sigh that what was one more mess right?

But then as he pulled down his boxers (blue with yellow polka-dots –ugh who bought this again?), he thought that this time he was going to do it right. He _wasn't _going to think about Yamamoto while jerking off just to prove to had manly pride that he was indeed straight!

Ha! He can definitely do it!

* * *

Nope, he wasn't able to do it.

In the end his mind kept straying to Yamamoto and his Adonis-like physique and yeah, he lost the battle of the minds.

Damn it.

He jerked off to the thoughts of his best friend.

And he thought, looking Yamamoto in the face before was hard enough. I mean before it was alright since he couldn't control his dreams… but jerking off to the thoughts of your friend and you were AWAKE…? Now, how can he face him?

"Yoh Tsuna!" Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Ducking his extremely red face and cursing his pale skin for being too obvious, Tsuna looked the other way as he felt Yamamoto's arm –strong, and firm- around his shoulders in a friendly –_damn it, no bad thoughts! Yamamoto's just being friendly!_- greeting.

"H-Hey, Yamamoto…" Tsuna breathed out nervously and he tensed when he smelled Yamamoto's cologne-which smelled so _nice _by the way! (No wonder, girls always crowded around him.)

"On your way to school too?" Yamamoto said with a small hum. _Man, when did his voice sound so nice? _"What a coincidence!"

Nodding distractedly (despite the fact that going to school at the same time _was not really that much of a coincidence if you went to the same school_), Tsuna just focused on not looking Yamamoto in the eyes as he bit his lip. Damn, the warmth next to him was…

…distracting.

"Jyuudaime!"

…And Thank God for _Gokudera!_

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said with much more enthusiasm, causing Yamamoto to look at him suspiciously and causing said self-proclaimed right hand man to be overly enthusiastic as well.

"What an honor it is to walk with you today tenth-" Gokudera began the praising but Tsuna interrupted.

"Yeah, it's nice to be with you as well Gokudera-kun…" The Vongola said as he walked to the right-side of the bomber and successfully putting the storm between him and the rain. "Anyway, let's go? We might get bitten to death by Hibari if we're late."

"Ah…" Yamamoto said with a curious stare at the boss who was obviously avoiding his glance.

"You're right as always boss!" Gokudera said ignoring Tsuna's queer behavior.

Laughing, Tsuna led the way to school, being careful the whole way and trying to be at least a few feet away from Yamamoto…

…just to make sure he doesn't _jump_ the other, you know.

* * *

"You came here faster than I thought." Reborn said as he sipped his espresso. He was currently passing his time in Hibari's office which was a dangerous feat for Tsuna, but the brunet would do anything to get answers from his sadistic tutor. Even if it meant walking in the lion's den. "I see, you're finally using your hyper intuition… Good job Dame-Tsuna."

Said Vongola warily entered Hibari's office, internally wondering why Reborn had to choose such a dangerous base. "Reborn, I want answers."

"Hm?" The usual signature look of Reborn's fedora shadowing his face never failed to make Tsuna nervous. "I know that, baka Tsuna. Why else would you come here if you weren't so desperate?"

"I feel strange." Tsuna went on directly to the point, ignoring Reborn's question. He didn't want to be caught by Hibari in his office. Who knows what the other will do? "Everything was normal a week ago but now I came here wondering…"

"And you came here wondering if I somehow had something to do with it?" Reborn said putting down his mug to stare at the no-good student who flinched.

"Yes." Tsuna said with a frown. _You're the usual root cause of everything weird happening to me._

Reborn smirked as though he heard what Tsuna just thought and the brunet wouldn't put it past him otherwise. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not the cause of your _little problem_."

…And of course Reborn makes sick jokes about it.

"Reborn, I'm serious." Tsuna said flushing a unique shade of magenta.

"And I am too." Reborn said as he jumped off the sill where his leather chair was at. "Dame-Tsuna, what you are experiencing is something every boy experiences at your age."

"But I'm sure every _straight_ guy my age doesn't dream about…" Tsuna's face exploded into red before he could continue his sentence.

Reborn regarded the other's expression thoughtfully. "So do you dream about being on top or at the bottom?"

"W-W-Wha-?"

"Just answer me Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said pointing a gun at the other's face. The brunet gulped.

"Both." Tsuna flushed deeply and he buried his steaming face in his hands, moaning in embarrassment.

"Interesting." Reborn regarded and his eyes flashed mischievously as though he knew something the other didn't. "And on your last dream where you the top or bottom?"

Tsuna looked up, his face still red but more suspicious now. "Top. Why?"

"Well this'll be interesting." Reborn said as he tilted his fedora.

"What do you mean by that Reborn?" Tsuna said feeling panicked now.

"Well, if you must know Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said as he looked at his student, smirking. "This has something to do with your Vongola blood."

"My what?"

"I could go into details about how strong your Vongola blood is and how dominant it is blah…blah…" Reborn said as he shrugged. "But to get straight to the point, your dreams are the keys to what will happen next."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked, thoroughly confused now.

"What I mean is that, your surreal dreams won't stop, until you successfully seduce Yamamoto…" Reborn said and Tsuna's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"WHA-?"

"The dreams you've been having will also trigger they key to the next step." Reborn stated coolly. "If what you told me was true, that on your last dream you were the seme… Then your body will act accordingly and try to seduce your rain guardian as a _seme_."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna yelled. "And how did you know that it was Yamamoto…?"

"I was making a wild guess and you revealed my guess to be correct." Reborn stated simply. "Now, if I were you I'd go and take care of this _problem _right now and seduce Yamamoto… Because if today ends up in _frustration_…" Damn Reborn and his innuendos. "Then your dreams will get worse and it won't just be limited to your _night_ dreams…"

Tsuna's face turned a ghastly pale color as he looked at Reborn horrified. "No…"

"Yes." Reborn stated. "So anymore questions-?" But then the arcobaleno was interrupted when the door slammed open.

"I knew I smelled a herbivore-like stench." Hibari said in a deadly voice.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE Hibari-san-!"

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he walked back to their classroom with a bloody lip and torn clothes. He had been wasted by Hibari for more than half a day and was finally let go when the bell for the last period rang.

The brunet sighed as he finally arrived in front of his classroom and weakly, he opened the door…

…And his breath caught in his throat as he was met by the sight if Yamamoto sitting on his desk, looking at the door as it opened.

Suddenly everything stopped. The brunet froze in his action as he stared at Yamamoto in the classroom, _all alone_, and somehow he felt his mouth go dry and a familiar heat terrorized his body like fire.

The brunet could feel his heart thumping in fascination as Yamamoto tilted his head at him and smiled. Tsuna's fingers itched.

"Hey Tsuna! Wow, you look beat up! Are you alright?" The other said as he smoothly got off Tsuna's desk. The brunet froze as the dark-haired male approached him.

_No! No! Stay away Yamamoto! _Inner Tsuna shouted in his mind, but he wasn't able to voice it out because for some reason he felt detached from his body. The brunet shivered as the other teen walked closer to him. His eyes widened in horror when his hands moved of their own accord and closed the door behind him.

"Maa, your awfully quiet Tsuna… Did something happen?" Yamamoto asked and suddenly the taller teen was before him looking down at him with interest. But strangely enough, Tsuna didn't feel offended by their height difference at all. Because even if Yamamoto was taller than him… He knew deep inside that he, Tsuna, was _stronger_…

Licking his dry lips, Tsuna reached up and grabbed Yamamoto by the collar, surprising the gentle guardian.

"Tsuna…?"

The brunet didn't answer and Yamamoto looked at the scarred face, but instead of making Tsuna's face look vulnerable because of the bruises, the rain guardian shivered as he noticed how tougher, stronger, and _manlier_ Tsuna looked with the bloody lip and scratches.

"Takeshi…" The brunet whispered and inside, Tsuna felt like he was slapped.

He called Yamamoto _what…?_

Amber eyes widened as the swordsman heard his first name come out of those sinful lips. "Wha-?" But before Yamamoto could utter a complete sentence, he was suddenly tackled to the floor by Tsuna thus, making him yelp and groan in surprise and pain.

The Vongola looked down at his prey with narrowed eyes and Yamamoto was surprised by the fact that Tsuna was actually _straddling _him.

Deft fingers touched Yamamoto's cheek before trailing down the exposed collar bone. The rain guardian was still speechless as the brunet leaned down and licked tentatively at the spot beneath the swordsman's ear.

Yamamoto flinched as he let out a small moan at the action and Tsuna smiled. He let his finger's travel to Yamamoto's top button as he begun to undo it.

"W-What a-are you-?" Yamamoto gulped as he stared at the ceiling. He was being dominated by Tsuna! Tsuna! His best friend! "T-Tsuna?" The raven-haired moaned when he felt cold air hit his exposed chest after the brunet unbuttoned his uniform. Cold and small fingers felt the expanse of skin curiously and Yamamoto trembled at Tsuna's touches.

It was so strange. He had never felt this way before, never been touched before… Yamamoto had always seen himself as a guy who would be on top always (especially since like every normal boy he imagined himself with a girl)… but now, with Tsuna above him, doing some things with his fingers he never knew a guy can do… The baseball idol was confused.

He had never questioned his sexuality before. He knew he was straight, I mean all the people he knew was straight. He _thought _Tsuna was straight because the brunet practically swooned over Kyoko… And like every other boy, he did find two girls in a relationship _hot… _but…

With Tsuna…?

He wasn't so sure. But he had a pretty good idea that his body knew what team he played for.

Tsuna looked down at the flushed face beneath him and the brunet felt heat travel through his veins, making his mind hazy and making him feel excited at what he was doing at the domination he had over his handsome guardian.

It thrilled him to have Yamamoto moaning below him… It made him feel powerful and oh-so aroused.

His fingers trailed the hard stomach of his guardians and he traced the forming six-pack with interest. He knew that this was the body many of the girls in their school dreamed of touching. Heck, he even walked in one time while the girls imagined what Yamamoto could do to them if he wanted to.

Of course he was aroused by their very _detailed_ description, but at the time he thought it was because he was imagining himself doing that to the girls but now he knew better…

It was Yamamoto that stimulated him… Not a bunch of noisy and giggling girls.

Suddenly irritated at the thought of girls wanting to touch his rain guardian, Tsuna pinched Yamamoto's exposed nipple making his guardian's face redder and wince at the slight pain. Realizing the discomfort he caused, Tsuna leaned down and licked the abused nipple in apology making Yamamoto moan in approval as his hands ran through Tsuna's soft hair.

Pleased with the positive reaction, Tsuna continued to trail his tongue down the sportman's chest as he kissed and nip here and there. Yamamoto unconsciously bucked his hips and Tsuna smirked into the tanned skin when he felt the erection of his guardian hit his chest.

Hn, so he wasn't the only one feeling excited.

The brunet's fingers begun to undo Yamamoto pants thus, making the guardian freeze in response. Feeling the tension from the other, Tsuna leaned up and gave a small peck at the other's mouth. Amber eyes widened at the affectionate action.

"Don't worry…" Tsuna said, his voice strangely soft and husky as he bit on Yamamoto's ear and the other shivered at the pleasure that coursed through his veins. "I won't hurt you."

Feeling reassured, the baseball idol relaxed as Tsuna successfully undid the belt and the button and pulled down the zipper revealing Yamamoto's blue boxers.

Humming against the guardian's shoulders, Tsuna began to trace the outline of Yamamoto's erection through the cloth and the rain guardian arched against the sensation, eyes wide and mouth open as he gasped.

Massaging the member with his fingers, Tsuna continued his ministrations, his body lying against Yamamoto so that the other could feel every inch and line of his body. The idol's face darkened when he felt Tsuna's noticeable erection against his pants.

However that thought left Yamamoto's mind when Tsuna began rubbing vigorously against his manhood and the raven-haired moaned and groaned as he thrusted against his boss hands, wanting to feel more of the pleasure.

Tsuna bit his lips at the sounds Yamamoto were letting out (so close to his ear too), and he shivered at the breath tickling his ear and the nape off his neck. He continued to grope Yamamoto, pressing harder against the other's balls and length with enough pressure.

"T-Tsuna…" The other panted and the boss felt hands grab him weakly by the shoulder. "I-I…" The rain guardian groaned and to distract himself from overwhelming pleasure he began trailing kisses down Tsuna's ear and neck.

Auburn eyes widened at the actions and hands stopped short at their ministrations as Yamamoto continued to kiss down the boss' jaw, licking and sucking at the soft skin.

Tsuna could feel his erection throb and he fought with the butterflies in his stomach as his hold on Yamamoto's erection tightened causing the other to gasp against his skin and bite harder.

The two Vongolas groaned and unable to help himself Tsuna rubbed his body against Yamamoto's feeling the other's muscles as it recoiled against his touches. "Y-Yamamoto… H-Haa…"

Amber eyes widened and darkened at the sensation as he felt electric sparks travel down his skin at the friction. Slowly but firmly, Tsuna grinded his hips once more against Yamamoto's causing the other to moan and groan and buck his hips back, meeting Tsuna's hips eagerly. "K-Kuh…"

The pleasure was overwhelming, making Yamamoto forget his confusion and questions as he let himself be lost in the haze of lust. All he was really aware of was Tsuna panting against his neck and the feel of Tsuna's broad shoulders as he gripped on them tightly. "A-Ahn!"

"C-Coming…!" He managed to murmur before he was suddenly blinded by a white light, body arched and tense as he released in his boxers. He heard Tsuna groan against his neck and he shivered when the other bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulders.

He could feel the body above him trembling as Tsuna released in his pants, kissing him vigorously in the neck before he overcame his personal high.

The two panted against the floor, amber and auburn eyes wide at what just happened. The brunet cursed beside Yamamoto, surprising the rain guardian as he looked at Tsuna sleepily.

"T-Tsuna…?"

The brunet sat up, his bangs sticking to his forehead due to sweat and his top shirt unbuttoned, exposing his pale neck littered with red marks because of Yamamoto. The young boss panted heavily, and the rain guardian could see that the auburn eyes were darker when he last saw them.

Tsuna had a fine flush spread across his cheeks as he placed his aching head in his hands. What did he just do?

Rubbing his eyes, Yamamoto sat up as he looked at his friend with confused and sleepy eyes. "Tsuna, why did you do that…?"

The brunet looked at Yamamoto with guilty eyes as he frowned at the ground. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Yamamoto shook his head and gave a soft chuckle.

"I don't mind but I just wish you'd warn me if you were going to do something as extreme as that…" But then the rain guardian's eyes widened, all the sleepiness draining out of him. "Wait, please tell me you aren't going to start jumping Gokudera and the others too…?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and his face paled. "What? No! Of course not!"

At the answer, Yamamoto's sleepy look came back and he smiled. "Good." The sportsman stretched as he lied back on the floor.

"Wait, Yamamoto don't tell me you're going to sleep there!" Tsuna protested but the rain guardian just smiled.

"Yeah. I feel really tired…" He said before his breathings came out soft and he fell asleep. Tsuna sighed at the other's carefree attitude before running his hands against the black-hair of his friend.

Thank goodness Yamamoto didn't take it to heart. He couldn't bear to have their friendship broken just because of his 'Vongola blood'. Tsuna frowned and he bit his lip.

…_Successfully seduce Yamamoto_

He knew what Reborn meant by that. It meant to take Yamamoto's virginity or for Yamamoto to take his virginity so as to stop himself from having those _dreams_. But he didn't do any of the two so that means…

_Because if today ends up in frustration… Then your dreams will get worse and it won't just be limited to your night dreams…_

Damn it. He had to be prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Well since I already finished the whole thing, expect the next chapter soon. I'll be waiting for the reviews like every other author. Thanks for the support.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So yeah, I was gonna update this earlier but when I came to update it I forgot my usb and I was like 'idiot!' to myself, you know. Hmm… Well sorry it came out later than I expected but at least it's out.

* * *

_-Tsuna felt sweat roll down his forehead as Yamamoto thrusted into him making him feel pleasure and pain at the same time. The young brunet whimpered and he could taste his salty tears as it ran down his cheeks and he manically bucked his hips to meet the other's thrust._

_It felt so good…_

_He was trembling as Yamamoto leaned down and kissed him before grabbing his weeping length and giving it a gentle tug. His mouth opened as his vision was blinded by white and-_

Tsuna panted as he woke up to another one of his crazy wet dreams.

Somehow, he felt more horrible than he felt yesterday.

Despite the fact that he just released after his latest dream (with him being on the bottom this time), the brunet's body felt heavy and he could feel his hair sticking against his forehead and the sides of his face due to sweat.

He felt so _hot…_

Clawing weakly against his pillows, Tsuna groaned as he buried his face on the soft object. He couldn't possibly go to school feeling like this.

"But you will." Reborn stated and Tsuna blearily looked at his tutor.

"_Please _Reborn…" Tsuna groaned and the tutor looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, I see you were the _uke _in your last dream." Reborn smirked. The brunet blushed as he felt himself more exposed than before. Maybe it had something to do with his boxers loosely hanging on his hips or the fact that his sleeveless shirt exposed one of his pale shoulders.

"Now Dame-Tsuna, save those lewd thoughts for seducing Yamamoto later." The arcobaleno said, unaffected by the pheromones exhibited by the young heir. "I told you that if yesterday ended up in frustration everything would become much worse…"

"I _feel _horrible…" Tsuna said and indeed, beneath his blush he was looking unhealthily pale.

"Well, if you stay in bed for the whole day today you'll feel even more horrible." Reborn said as he went to his student's side and pulled on the blankets with amazing strength. The brunet tumbled to the floor.

"Ow." He said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly he heard thunderous footsteps on the stairs and the door to his room busted open.

"Jyuudaime! Are you al-?" But the storm guardian was cut off when he saw Tsuna, boxers dangerously low, shoulders exposed and flat stomach openly viewed, on the floor of his bed looking at him with teary eyes.

"Goku-? HIEE!" Tsuna screamed when the storm guardian fell into an unconscious heap with blood running down his nose.

"Hm. It's more powerful than I thought… The Vongola blood." Reborn stated as he observed the twitching form of the bomber as he poked him with a stick.

Tsuna blushed fiercely as he covered himself up. "Reborn stop that! Help Gokudera-kun already!"

Reborn sighed before he whacked his student with a transformed Leon mallet. "It's your fault he got this way. If I were you, go and get changed already before you seduce other unsuspecting bystanders."

"H-HAI!"

* * *

Tsuna stumbled out of his house with a sullen expression.

"I'll keep Gokudera in the house today, It'll be dangerous if he got in the way of your plans." Reborn said before slamming the door closed. Tsuna sniffed as he rubbed his irritated eyes weakly.

What was wrong with him today? He felt like he had marshmallows for bones and his eyes felt like they were always burning. It was the total opposite from what he felt yesterday.

"Tsuna!" The voice sent shivers down the brunet's spine as he hugged his bag to his chest protectively and a fierce blush decorated his face.

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna whimpered and the said rain guardian stopped beside him, looking taller and manlier than Tsuna last saw him.

"Haha, good morning. You know I had a strange dream last night than involved you." Yamamoto said with a light blush on his cheeks. Tsuna frowned (pouted), so Yamamoto thought that was a dream? "Tsuna?" Yamamoto said but then his eyes widened when he _looked_ (really looked) at his best friend.

The Tsuna from his dream (really Yamamoto?) was the total opposite of the Tsuna right now. The other's hair was lifeless and wavy and his bangs seemed longer as it covered big teary brown eyes. The pale skin was paler than he last remembered and the red flush on the other's cheeks made him look so tempting…

Yamamoto blushed as he scratched his cheeks and he said in a worried voice. "A-Are you alright?"

"U-Un…" Tsuna nodded as he rubbed his eyes again. "L-Let's get going?"

Yamamoto blinked. "What about Gokudera?"

Tsuna looked on the ground in embarrassment. "U-Uhm he got knocked out by Bianchi." The brunet lied as he fiddled with his fingers. Yamamoto just nodded at the queer statement.

"Okay, let's go…"

-line-

Tsuna flinched beside Yamamoto as the two of them walked to school together. Somehow he didn't like the way the guys in their school was looking at him. It made him feel so vulnerable, as he looked at the hungry eyes looking him up and down and staring at his exposed neck. Thankfully, they were staring at the marks caused by his rain guardian because Reborn gave him some weird gel to cover it up.

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna grabbed the other's sleeve unconsciously. The other turned his eyes to his companion in worry.

"Tsuna?"

"Everyone seems to be looking at me weirdly." The brunet whispered and Yamamoto looked up and to his astonishment, the brunet was right. Almost all of the guys that were 20 feet near them were looking at the brunet with hungry expressions.

The rain guardian let his expression settle into a serious one as he met every pair of eyes that dared to look at his boss. This successfully turned the guys' attention elsewhere and the rain smiled down at his boss. "It's fine now Tsuna, I won't let them near you."

Tsuna nodded in relief before he gave Yamamoto a bright smile. "Thank you."

Amber eyes widened before they softened and the guardian smiled back at the boss with a slight blush. "No problem."

"Hey SAWADA!" There came a familiar and extremely loud voice. Tsuna blinked when a tall and muscular Ryohei suddenly stopped in front of him with a wide grin. "Sawada it's been awhile!"

"O-Onii-san…" Tsuna smiled, relaxing at the fact that it was another one of his guardians. "H-Hello…"

The soft and somewhat feminine tone snapped Ryohei's gray eyes down on his 'little brother' and pink dusted his cheeks as he looked down at wide brown eyes looking at him as Tsuna tilted his head slightly.

"O-Oh! S-Sawada, i-is it me o-or are you e-extremely d-different today!" Ryohei shouted as he self-consciously scratched the back of his head. Yamamoto looked at the boxer in confusion.

"Senpai?"

"Onii-san?" Tsuna said as he held unto Yamamoto's arm due to Ryohei queer behavior.

"Ah! I just extremely thought how nice it would be to go out on an extreme date with you Sawada!" Ryohei grinned widely and both Tsuna and Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Eh?" The two said at the same time.

"Come on Sawada!" Ryohei said still grinning with a flush on his face. Tsuna looked extremely confused as he looked at his rain guardian who raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Ahaha! Gomen senpai! But Tsuna's got plans with me!" Yamamoto said as he placed an arm around the brunet who blushed fiercely.

Ryohei's expression became downfallen as he took that in. "A-Ah, really? That's extremely too bad!"

"Maa… Don't worry senpai, I'm sure Kurokawa's still available though!" Yamamoto said with a wink and almost instantly the sun guardian became distracted. He immediately ran towards the wavy haired girl with a grin. The rain guardian chuckled. "Let's go Tsuna, before another guy asks you out." Yamamoto joked as the brunet flushed.

* * *

"Hey Dame-Tsuna…" An evil smirk made the brunet gulp uneasily as he was cornered in the storeroom by the gym. Once again, their team had lost because of him and of course as always, he was instructed to clean the whole gym since everyone thought he was the cause.

Of course Yamamoto offered to help him but then the coach of the baseball team summoned the other and the rain guardian left with a promise to be back soon…

… but not soon enough.

"W-What do y-you want?" Tsuna said bravely but apparently it had the opposite effect as the three guys standing before him chuckled and the flushes on their face grew darker as they looked at the brunet hungrily.

"Well Dame-Tsuna, you've been acting strangely submissive lately and we couldn't help but notice that." The leader licked his lips and the brunet shivered in disgust.

Damn his Vongola blood for making him an uke!

"Why don't you do us, Dame-Tsuna?" The boy on the left side said before he approached the brunet and grabbed his small frame.

Tsuna struggled as he glared at the three but the boys just chuckled. The other boy grabbed Tsuna's pants and pulled it down revealing Tsuna's pale legs and red boxers.

"Hm, and I thought you were the briefs type of guy." The leader licked his lips before he squatted down. He snapped his fingers and the boys either side of Tsuna forced him into a sitting position as they spread his legs apart.

"Get away!" Tsuna struggled and angry tears blurred his eyes as he struggled. But his body felt so damn heavy and he just couldn't fight back. He flinched when he felt the cold fingers of the leader tracing his legs and he wanted to puke.

They _were_ sick.

Another hand grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and it was the boy on the left who smirked at him before forcing Tsuna's hand to touch his crotch. Tsuna's eyes widened and he tried to pull away in disgust when he felt the slight erection from the other.

The boy on the left groaned.

The guy on the right side of Tsuna began to unbutton the brunet's slacks before he leaned in and nuzzled Tsuna's neck with his face. Tsuna shivered and flinched, not liking the strange, cold, and foreign touches he was receiving from the bullies.

Meanwhile the leader instructed his two cronies to lay the brunet on the ground and Tsuna was still forcibly fighting them off but three guys on him was just too much.

The leader licked his lips as he lied above Tsuna and begun thrusting his own erection against Tsuna's hips. The brunet's tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried out in protest.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried but then he was slapped on the face by the leader.

"It's not good yelling other people's names while I'm making you feel good!" The leader smirked as he tugged harshly on Tsuna's cock making the brunet cry out in pain. The guy on left side was panting as he continued to use Tsuna's left hand to pleasure himself and the guy on the right was kissing down Tsuna's jaw as the brunet struggled in futile.

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna whimpered. "H-Help…"

"It's no use…" The leader said as he pulled down Tsuna's boxers to reveal the other's untouched anus. "We'll be tainting you now, Dame-Tsuna…"

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?"

The three bullies froze as they heard a soft voice behind them. They could feel a murderous aura being emitted and the three boys gulped as they jumped up and away from Tsuna.

"Y-Yamamoto!" One guy greeted the baseball teen who was looking at them with narrowed and killer eyes. "Ahaha! We were just talking about you!"

The rain guardian made his way into the storeroom with a frown on his face as he glared at the bullies before him.

"W-We'll be leaving now!" The leader said as he grabbed his two cronies and rushed out there like their pants were on fire as they closed the doors behind them (hoping it would momentarily stop the swordsman). Yamamoto was about to turn and follow them but then a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Y-Yamamoto…" The shaking voice of the young Vongola made the rain guardian snap out of his rage and turn to the brunet in worry.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto leaned down and took the pale face into his hands as Tsuna sniffled and tears ran down his cheeks. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked, worry accentuating his voice and his amber eyes.

"I-It hurts…" Tsuna said in a whimper and Yamamoto looked down and blushed when he saw Tsuna's boxers pulled down revealing his perfectly-shaped butt and slightly red penis.

"Shh…" Yamamoto said as he kissed the other's cheek. He didn't know why he did that, it just felt natural. He intertwined his hands with the brunet whose cheeks reddened at the kiss. "Everything's alright. I know those guys and I'll tell the kid so he can have them suspended from school."

"Nn…" Tsuna said as he placed his arms around Yamamoto's broad shoulders and buried his face in the other's shirt. Yamamoto blushed as he encircled his arms around Tsuna's exposed hips.

Amber eyes widened when he heard the brunet moan at his touch and Yamamoto pulled back to look at the teary brown eyes. "Tsuna?"

The brunet's face was red and his eyes dark and glassy as he looked at the swordsman. "Y-Yamamoto…" The young Vongola shifted so that he was sitting on Yamamoto's lap, his boxers and pants around his ankles.

The rain guardian blushed fiercely. Tsuna looked up at the other shyly as he tilted his head up as though asking for a kiss. "Please?" Tsuna said in a breathless voice that made the rain guardian's breathe hitch.

Uncertainly, the sportsman leaned down and captured the soft-looking lips into a kiss.

Yamamoto groaned when Tsuna opened his mouth readily when he kissed the other. He felt a soft and wet tongue enter his mouth and coax his tongue into the sweet and warm cavern that was Tsuna's mouth. The guardian could feel the arms around his shoulder tighten and his tanned fingers skimmed down the brunet's sides to his hot, lithe, and exposed flesh.

As tongues battled fiercely for dominance, Yamamoto's hands had uncertainly begun exploring his boss' exposed flesh. He marveled at the smoothness and softness of the other's skin before moving his hands and cupping the erection that was forming.

Tsuna winced as he pulled back and whimpered. Despite the lust-filled haze Yamamoto was under he looked at the brunet with worry as he stroked the other's cock tenderly and gently. The brunet continued to wince as he buried his face in Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Nngh, i-it hurts…" Tsuna mumbled and Yamamoto frowned as he continued his actions, feeling Tsuna's erection waning.

Yamamoto kissed the other's neck as he tried to soothe the pain his boss was experiencing. "What happened? Did they do this to you?" He said in calm voice trying to take out the anger he felt.

"He got angry when I said your name…" Tsuna said softly and Yamamoto felt his heart skip a beat.

The rain guardian urgently began kissing Tsuna's neck and he pulled away to kiss the brunet's forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and the corner of his lips.

Tsuna moaned as he let go of Yamamoto's shoulders and grabbed Yamamoto's hand to let it explore lower and lower until the other was cupping his butt cheeks. The amber eyes widened and darkened at the feel of the hot flesh while Tsuna's moans grew in volume.

"T-There…" Tsuna said as he let his hands rest on Yamamoto's firm arms. He moved against the hands as Yamamoto gently squeezed and the brunet groaned at the pleasure coursing through his veins at the action.

Small hands moved from Yamamoto's arms to his chest then down to his pants which Tsuna began to unbutton and unzip. Yamamoto gulped as he felt the familiar sensation of Tsuna touching his erection through his boxers.

However the two was suddenly distracted when they heard several footsteps enter the gym outside. They could hear voices of the new students who were having their physical education.

Biting his lip and cheeks reddening at the thought of being caught, Yamamoto looked around and saw a conveniently large group of containers for soccer balls, basketballs, and the like for them to hide behind at. Lifting the brunet gently, as Tsuna grabbed unto his shirt, Yamamoto rushed to hide himself behind the shadows of the containers and out of sight as he turned off the lights in the store room.

Yamamoto and Tsuna could hear the voices outside get louder but currently they were distracted with each other as their eyes narrowed in the darkness.

Auburn eyes stared up at Yamamoto with tears as small hands pulled the other down for a kiss.

The rain guardian suppressed his groans as he let his hands touch Tsuna's legs, skimming them up and down the smooth flesh. Said legs, wrapped themselves around the baseball idol and unable to help himself, Yamamoto thrusted his erection against Tsuna's butt cheeks making the brunet gasp against his lips.

Pulling away, Tsuna stared at Yamamoto's dark eyes with wide-eyed confusion as the idol blushed.

"U-Uhm…" But Yamamoto was cut off when Tsuna suddenly grabbed his hand and placed it in front of his face before licking two of Yamamoto's fingers making the guardian's eyes widen.

"T-Tsuna…?" Yamamoto whispered as he swallowed thickly. The brunet, who was basically unconscious of what he was doing, just followed his instincts as he equally lubricated the two digits, running his tongue between the crevices and along the length of the fingers. Yamamoto groaned at the feeling of Tsuna's soft tongue before the brunet pulled the fingers away from his mouth.

Tsuna sat up and then settled on his hands and knees, his butt facing Yamamoto as he blushed fiercely. The dark-haired teen's eyes widened at the position Tsuna exhibited. He could feel his pants tightening as Tsuna looked at him with a red face and dazed brown eyes.

Moving on instincts, Yamamoto crawled forward, placing the hand, Tsuna did not suck on, against the Tsuna's buttocks and spreading the soft cheeks apart to view the other's puckered hole.

Blushing and moaning quietly, Tsuna leaned back against the touch, making his ass prop up against the air nicely and making Yamamoto swallow thickly again.

"I-Is it o-okay…?" Yamaoto murmured in a quiet voice making Tsuna nod his head shakily rocking back against Yamamoto's hands as a finger circled his hole uncertainly.

"I-it's okay…" The brunet said but then he tensed when Yamamoto started inserting the finger.

The baseball idol leaned forward and kissed the brunet's exposed neck as he slowly inserted his finger into the untouched hole and Tsuna whimpered at being torn between pleasure and pain as he rocked back, making sure that the finger was fully hilted.

Groaning at the tight heat his finger was in, it was all Yamamoto could do as he imagined something _else _inside the brunet making him rock his hips and whimper in appreciation at the sligthly filled filling he was experiencing.

Inserting another digit, Yamamoto nibbled against Tsuna's ear as the other trembled at the feeling of being stretched. The brunet could still feel his cock hurting from the earlier stunt of the bullies but it was barely noticeable what with the pleasure he was experiencing from Yamamoto's fingers alone.

Tsuna shivered as he rocked back against Yamamoto's fingers which thrusted in him and he could hear Yamamoto groaning beside his ear at the sounds he was letting out. But then those skilled fingers suddenly touched something inside him that made him see stars and nearly shout out just as the door to the storeroom opened.

However, thankfully for Yamamoto's instincts and fast skills, the guardian covered Tsuna's mouth with his own as he fell under Tsuna, with the brunet straddling him as he continued to push on the spot inside the brunet that made Tsuna squirm, shiver, moan, and scream against his mouth.

The lights turned on.

"Hm, I don't see the bats here. Maybe the baseball team borrowed them again." A girl, from the sound of the voice, said as she entered and looked around.

Tsuna struggled to keep his voice inside as he felt Yamamoto continue his actions while his other hand went to Tsuna's weeping length, tugging it gently and sending a course of pleasure down his veins.

The two separated for a breathe as they felt the girls come closer to where they were. Yamamoto licked his lips as Tsuna trembled and bit his lips to keep from any sounds coming out.

Yamamoto looked up at him dazedly as he bucked his hips and grinded them against Tsuna's. Auburn eyes widened as Tsuna grabbed onto Yamamoto's shirt refusing to let any sound come out as he felt the heat in his stomach uncoil and he released his seed on top of Yamamoto.

Yamamoto leaned forward and whispered hoarsely on the brunet's ear. "That feels warm Tsuna…" Tsuna trembled as his hands went down Yamamoto's chest and pressed on the other's erection. The action was enough to ensure Yamamoto's release as he captured Tsuna's kiss-swollen lips into another kiss to avoid from groaning out loud.

"I guess it really isn't here." The girl sighed as she turned off the lights and left with her friends.

After a few seconds, the two separated from each other panting. Tsuna's eyes were half-lidded and he winced when Yamamoto pulled his fingers out.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered as the brunet, who was still on top of him, continued to hang on insistently.

Tsuna was feeling dizzy, his mind was stoned and he could barely feel any part of his body. He knew at the back of his mind that he had failed once more in seducing Yamamoto due to the bad location and the bad timing. And because of that _frustration_ his body wasn't listening to him anymore.

He felt sick.

He could feel his face burning, his temperature higher than normal, and he felt his legs and arms were jelly and he couldn't move any part of him or force himself to move away from the rain.

He was getting worse.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto sat up, the panting brunet still in his arms. The Vongola's eyes were half-lidded and teary and sweat ran down his face as he panted. "Tsuna? Are you okay?"

A cool hand made itself known on the hot forehead and the rain gasped at the incredibly high warmth the other was radiating. "You have a fever!"

His ears buzzing and not really listening anymore, Tsuna just groaned in pain at the headache he was experiencing.

"Stupid Dame-Tsuna." Came another voice and a blanket was suddenly thrown over the nearly exposed brunet as Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"Kid!" Yamamoto said relieved as the arcobaleno switched on the lights.

"Hello there Yamamoto." The arcobaleno smirked and the rain guardian flushed as he smiled sheepishly at getting caught in such a position with the brunet. "I see that you and Tsuna got acquainted."

"Haha, yeah sort of." Yamamoto said but then his attention turned back to the brunet who felt warm in his arms. "Do you know what's wrong with him kid? He's acting strange."

"Oh I know what's wrong with him." Reborn stated calmly. "But for now, we should bring him home. I'll tell you the details later."

Nodding seriously the raven-haired stood up, cocooning the brunet in the blanket given by the other. "Let's go."

* * *

**Author's note: **The next one is the last and final chapter. Thanks for all those who supported this. Power to this couple and yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Err, yeah! Final chapter! Sorry for the late update and stuff… stuff… Oh yeah, since I haven't had any inspirations lately, I'm currently accepting any story requests so yeah. Please review.

Oh yeah, about who'd be on top or on the bottom, don't worry about that. I'm sure everyone would be satisfied by the result.

* * *

It hurts… It hurts… _It hurts…_

These were Tsuna's thoughts as he squirmed against his bed, his fingers weakly grabbing on the sheets as his unfocused eyes flicked about the room, his mind half dreaming half in reality.

_Yamamoto was slowly inserting himself into the brunet, groaning and moaning at the tight heat his cock was pressing itself into-_

Tsuna clenched and he let out a small sound of discomfort as his body spasmed uncontrollably…

It hurts!

This time the scene changed and the brunet's eyes became narrowed, serious and the sounds he let out became deeper and huskier.

_Yamamoto was panting underneath him, trying to adjust to his size as Tsuna was slumped over the other trying to calm himself at the tight heat enveloping his aching cock. He was trembling from wanting to thrust out and in again but he knew that the rain still wasn't ready and the waiting was killing him-_

Groaning, Tsuna's body arched as tried to fight off the weird delusions. The shifting of his dreams was driving him insane and he didn't like that.

He didn't want to be trapped by dreams and unreality… He didn't want to go crazy.

Meanwhile, outside of the brunet's room, Reborn was explaining the details to a very stunned swordsman.

"Tsuna… has been having wet dreams about_ me_?" Yamamoto said in disbelief as Reborn nodded seriously.

"Since Tsuna is the future boss of the Vongola and has the Vongola blood it is no surprise. Around this age, the up and coming bosses of the family always experiences wet dreams and these dreams usually center around one of the guardians. It just so happens that this time it's you."

Yamamoto nodded, flushing a bit at the sudden reveal of information.

"Of course in the old times of Vongola, once it was known who was causing the boss distress in his dreams, said guardian was immediately taken to the boss so that the problem could be dealt with." Reborn stated casually. "After successfully taking or being taken of one's virginity, everything can go back to normal. After all it was a professional relationship with a just cause. To save the boss from further pain and sickness, it is a guardian's duty to fulfill his role in his or her boss' dreams."

"So, you're telling me that after having _sex_…" Yamamoto stated his face eerily blank as he spoke. "…everything just goes back to the way it was?"

"Yes." Reborn nodded. "But naturally, this depends on the boss. There are times when they want to establish an official relationship with the guardian they inconvenienced with their little malady or else they finally have the courage to ask the guardian they had secretly been yearning for… It depends."

Yamamoto nodded as he sighed. "And Tsuna… Tsuna will feel better after this?"

"'Yes." Reborn confirmed. "Actually, the Vongola blood has never taken it this far before, hurting its host and making him hallucinate. Usually the problem is dealt with very quickly and the only time I've heard that the sacred blood had gone so far was at the time of the Primo."

Yamamoto nodded quickly at that information and he looked at Tsuna's door, flushing as he heard the other's sounds of discomfort.

"You should take a shower first. I've provided you with some clothes in the bathroom." Reborn stated expertly. "But before you do anything else, I have to ask you…"

Amber eyes snapped towards the other's obsidian eyes.

"Will you be on top or at the bottom?"

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how long it had been, with him lying there, his throat dry, his cheeks flushed, his heart pounding slowly but strongly against his ribs, and his cock aching from being unable to release…

He didn't know how long he had been seeing Yamamoto on top of him, Yamamoto below him… both groaning and moaning…

The brunet cursed as he bit on his pillow, thrusting against his bed in frustration…

This was making him crazy!

"Tsuna?"

Oh.

Auburn eyes snapped open as a very worried looking rain guardian entered his room quietly before closing the door behind him and locking it. Tsuna's eyebrows rose at the strange action as the rain guardian moved towards him, hand reaching out.

"You okay?" Yamamoto whispered and Tsuna shivered in want and he felt this body throb as he let the rain's voice consume his thoughts and hearing.

Tsuna gulped as he shook his head, sat up, and hugged his pillow defensively. "Stay away from me Yamamoto."

At those words, the raven-haired stopped, confused and a little hurt. "Why?"

"I don't want to make you do something you'll regret later." Tsuna said, eyes teary. "I don't want to hurt you and I don't want our friendship to end."

Yamamoto eyes softened and he smiled as he continued to approach the brunet. He sat on the edge of the other's bed and leaned forward and kissed the surprised teen on his forehead. "It's fine Tsuna. I already know what's going on."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he said in a hoarse voice. "Y-You do?"

"Yes. And as you friend I don't want you hurting anymore." Yamamoto stated as he clambered onto the bed and pushed the brunet against the wall. Tsuna's eyes were wide, but his pupils were constricted with lust and want. "I'm ready when you are."

"Y-You're sure?" Tsuna whispered, his eyes shadowing his bangs as he grabbed the other by the shirt.

Yamamoto kissed the corner of the brunet's mouth gently. "I'm sure."

Brown eyes flashed seriously as Tsuna's control snapped.

* * *

Moans and groans echoed throughout the room as the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard all over the Sawada house. Thankfully, Reborn had taken precautionary measures and had moved Maman and the others out of the way before the two teenagers' intercourse began.

Yamamoto was panting and breathing harshly, mesmerized by the way Tsuna's eyes flashed from auburn to ochre, stealing his breaths, as the other pumped his erection in time with his thrusts. He could feel sweat roll down his face as Tsuna leaned in and gave him an open-mouthed kiss.

Tsuna groaned into Yamamoto's mouth as he felt the other's nails digging on his back while his thrusts went up a notch. Yamamoto was squeezing him so tightly it was a miracle he could move, but it felt _so good_ he just couldn't stop.

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto murmured against the soft lips. Their mouths messily pressed up against each other and the brunet shivered as he felt electricity ran up his veins, stimulating him. The young boss rolled his hips making amber eyes widen and making the rain below him gasp at the strange and delicious sensation. After rolling his hips a few times Tsuna pulled out and gave a powerful thrust inside Yamamoto who arched and gave a surprised moan.

The sportsman could see white stars blinding him as Tsuna hit something deep inside him that made him feel so good, that it almost made him forget the small pain of discomfort he had when Tsuna thrusted in him for the first time. "T-There!" He gasped, clawing against the pale back.

"Nngh…" Tsuna replied as he continued to hit that spot again and again, making Yamamoto's hole even tighter and hotter that Tsuna could feel his saliva run down his mouth at the pleasure.

Yamamoto felt himself squirm against the bed, accidentally hitting the bottle of lube he got out for the brunet earlier. He couldn't believe what he was doing with his best friend right now, but that disbelief seemed to make the experience more pleasurable, making him want Tsuna to sink inside him balls-deep and just tear him apart and-

"Takeshi…" Amber eyes widened as he heard his first name come out of those sinful lips for the second time. The rain felt something uncoil in him as he released with a startled moan and he felt Tsuna stop as Yamamoto became impossibly tight.

"T-Tsuna!"

The brunet keened low in his throat as he released himself inside Yamamoto, feeling the other hold on to him tighter at the feeling of something warm filling him up and spilling out of him.

The two froze in orgasmic bliss and before long, Tsuna pulled out and his knees gave way and he found himself falling into Yamamoto's arms.

The two were shaking from their high and they pressed one last messy kiss against each other's lips, their tongues sweeping against each other's lazily.

"Nn, that felt good." Yamamoto stated as he enveloped the brunet in a hug, pulling the other against his chest. The rain guardian felt his heart ache that this was the first and the last time he was going to hold the brunet like this, because tomorrow Tsuna was finally going back to his usual self, chasing after Kyoko while Yamamoto would just have to hold onto the burning and lonely sensation of wanting the Vongola to be by his side.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna breathed out and the rain guardian wished selfishly that the other would call him by his first name like before. "Why did you let yourself be at the bottom?"

Yamamoto looked at the other with heavy-lidded eyes and to his amusement, Tsuna was pouting at him. "I didn't want to hurt you, so yeah…" The baseball star shrugged.

Tsuna pursed his lips and bravely he stated, "_I_ want to be on the bottom this time."

Amber eyes widened and the dar-haired felt the sleepiness drain out of him. "What?"

"Let's go for round two." Tsuna insisted and his cheeks were burning making his eyes looked bigger and making him look tempting.

"But Tsuna-!" Yamamoto began but then his eyes became wide when he felt Tsuna's small hands, wet with lube, touching his crotch as he groaned.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one who gets to experience _that_." Tsuna stated and unable to help himself Yamamoto bucked into the soft hands with a moan. "Help me prepare myself…"

Flushing fiercely (but not as fierce as Tsuna's flush), Yamamoto reached for the bottle of lube in Tsuna's other hand and squeezed a generous amount into his hand as he rubbed his fingers together to warm them up.

As Tsuna continued to pump Yamamoto's erection, the rain guardian reached up behind his boss and circled the puckered hole uncertainly. The brunet rocked back and moaned. Yamamoto licked his dry lips as he moaned with Tsuna and inserted a finger into the tight hole.

The young boss let out a pained gasp.

"Shh…" Yamamoto showered Tsuna's shoulder with kisses as he used his other hand to rub against Tsuna's hips in a soothing fashion. The brunet relaxed at the feeling.

"Can I use another one…?" Yamamoto whispered, his eyes dark and wanton, making Tsuna shiver. All the brunet could do was nod as he felt Yamamoto prepare the second finger. He shivered and trembled when the other finally inserted it and made scissoring motions with his fingers.

Yamamoto twisted his fingers around the tight hole, making sure to equally lubricate the other so as not to hurt him later. He thrusted his fingers in and out, making sure to make Tsuna get used to the feeling of being partially filled and at the actions as well.

The brunet moaned, stopping his actions of pumping the rain guardian as he rocked back his hips in time with Yamamoto's fingers.

When the raven-haired was sure the other was ready, he pulled his fingers out. Tsuna whined a bit when the rain pulled out and he placed his hands against Yamamoto's strong chest, pushing him unto the bed as he positioned himself on top of the other's erection.

Seeing what the other was doing, Yamamoto held his erection steady as Tsuna lowered himself onto the other.

Amber eyes widened as he was berated by the hot and tight feeling of Tsuna's hole squeezing his cock. Unable to help himself he bucked his hip upwards, making Tsuna sink down on him to the hilt.

Said brunet gasp at the pain and screamed softly as he instinctively curled up against Yamamoto who held him with shaking arms. The brunet was clawing against the other's tanned chest as he squirmed at the pain. Yamamoto groaned and moaned at Tsuna's squirms, stopping himself from thrusting deeper into the brunet which will just cause him more pain.

"H-Ha…" Yamamoto panted and he distracted himself by kissing the soft kiss-swollen lips of the brunet above him. Tsuna eagerly returned the kiss, still trembling lightly at the feeling of being filled. After a few moments of fighting for dominance Tsuna moved his hips up before slamming down on Yamamoto who groaned.

"I-I'm r-ready…" The brunet stated and this was all Yamamoto needed to hear to lose himself. He flipped their positions, with him coming out on top as he thrusted out and back into the tight heat of Tsuna's hole. The brunet wrapped his legs around the other's tan and strong hips flexing along with the swordsman's thrusts.

"Tsuna… Tsuna…" Yamamoto said as he groaned again and again. He hit the brunet's prostrate making the other tighten around him and call him by his first name again. He aimed at the spot and delivered a powerful thrust making Tsuna wrap his arms around the broad shoulders. "Tsuna…!"

"A-Ahn…!"

Amber eyes looked down at the flushed face and teary brown eyes and he felt mesmerized once more at what he was doing to his friend. But then he felt a small fear settle in his heart.

He was falling too hard and too fast for Tsuna. Despite knowing that everything would just end in a heartbreak, he couldn't help but love the other even more.

The Tsuna who didn't take him when they were in classroom because he didn't want to hurt the swordsman, the Tsuna who would smile and thank him sincerely…

He loved Tsuna.

And somehow, that hurt him.

Because he knew that after _this_ problem was resolved, Tsuna would go back to chasing Kyoko and he would just be a friend again in the other's eyes.

Yamamoto closed his eyes in pain but then amber eyes snapped open when a he felt a hand cup his cheek. The rain guardian looked down at Tsuna who was panting as he looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a flushed expression.

"T-Takeshi, I-I love you…"

Amber eyes widened at that statement and at that moment, Tsuna let out a pleasure-filled cry as he came. Yamamoto gasped as he felt the tight heat become even tighter and he released inside of his friend.

Tsuna's body was arched against Yamamoto's as he felt the other filling him up. He could feel Yamamoto's fingers aiding his cock in its released and he moaned wantonly at the hot feeling of Yamamoto's cum inside of him.

The two collapsed on the bed for the second time as they panted.

"T-Tsuna…" The brunet looked to his side sleepily and he saw wide amber eyes staring at him. The brunet blinked. "B-Before, w-what you s-said… What did you mean by that?"

Tsuna squirmed at the feeling of Yamamoto's soft cock inside him and the baseball player groaned as he pulled out of his boss. Tsuna buried himself in Yamamoto's arms, enjoying the scent of the other. "What do you think, Yamamoto?"

"B-But…" Yamamoto swallowed as he hugged the other closer to himself before whispering gently. "The kid told me that a relationship between a guardian and the boss was strictly professional. I didn't want you hurting anymore so I agreed to this knowing that afterwards everything would go back to normal." Yamamoto's arms tightened around the other. "That we would go back to being _friends_."

"It's hard to go back to being friends after this." Tsuna said, his voice slightly muffled. "Besides, all those weeks of dreaming about you, of always seeing your face in my mind... It taught me how much I really need you… How much I actually like you…"

Brown eyes looked into amber ones, seizing Yamamoto's heart and making it skip a beat. "Takeshi, I love you. Really."

Yamamoto gulped, his mouth somehow feeling dry but then Tsuna suddenly leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. Yamamoto returned the kiss gently and relaxed.

_Me too Tsuna._

_I love you too._

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here Gokudera." Reborn said as he saw a collapsed Italian on the side of the bed with blood running down his nose and a shocked and terrified expression on his face.

Poor Gokudera.

He was definitely having a bad day.

* * *

**A/N:**Oh yeah, for those who are curious, the title is sort of incomplete. I mean it's strange right? Of dreams and blood? It sounds like a war fic or something but actually the name is incomplete. It's of _Wet _Dreams and Blood _Lust_. That's all! This is the last chapter. Thanks for the support!


End file.
